The Perfect School
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Nerds are being bully (more than usual) while the school is slowly becoming weaker and weaker from another school. Who will save the day? Warning: Languages. May change to crossover.


**The Perfect School**

**Summary: Nerds are being bully (more than usual) while the school is slowly becoming weaker and weaker from another school. Who will save the day?**

**A/N: I'm really bored. So why not write a random story? I don't know if this is going to be crossover (because my character I made) so yeah I hope you guys enjoy I don't own anything but my ideas and my made-up character(s). Ok bye!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was backstage getting ready. Benny looked at me.

"Dude, are you sure you want to do this. I mean you don't have to if you don't want."

"Yeah, I want to." Benny looked at the audience.

"Well, good luck." I nodded and he left. I went to the front stage and teacher went to me. Her head went close by my ear.

"Don't mess this up." She continues smiling at the audience leaving the stage. I had a piece of paper on my hand waving the audience. My heart started to race.

"Um, welcome to the…Whitechapel High School's talent show!" I said nervously. I looked at Benny giving me thumbs up. I looked at my paper.

"Today we have…" I can't remember all of sudden. I don't feel good. I feel hot and dizzy.

"Today we have the…" I don't think I can't hold it much longer.

"Hey, Ethan what's wrong?" Benny whispered. I cover my mouth and put my hand on my stomach.

"Ethan," I just have. I started vomit all over the place. Everybody started to gross out. When I stopped I looked at everybody laughing at me. This is not a good start for me.

**A Year Later**

**Madeline P.O.V**

I started to get ready for my new school called Whitechapel High School. I put on a white tank top, short jeans with black and white leggings, with black boots. I put eyeliner on under my eyes so I could look like my favorite character a little. I mess my hair a little and went downstairs and grabbed a candy bar. I have caramel brown skin, and dark brown hair. Pretty much, I'm black if you want to say that.

"Madeline, that isn't breakfast you know." Mom said.

"I know I just love sweeties I'm going to my school mom bye!" I grabbed my skateboard and left the house. I rode my skateboard to my new school. When I made it to the new school I put my skateboard down and went inside my new school. I looked around and saw nerds being picked on by bullies (no surprise), girls talking about makeup, jocks being…well jocks, and nerds talking about nerdy things. I went to the principal's office.

"I'm here for my classes." He gave me my schedule for each class. I went to my locker and unlocked it. I put some my books in my locker. I saw a guy leaning the lockers looking at me.

"Hey girl."

"What do you want?" I looked at him.

"I just want talk to you. What's your name?"

"My name is Madeline, and you?"

"Benny Weir, nice to meet you." He took his hand out to shake.

"No," He put back his hand in his pocket. The bell rings.

"What class do you have?" I looked at my schedule.

"Language Arts,"

"I do too, so let's go." He grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend, so don't even try." We walked to our class. He sat down on his seat. I looked around.

"Oh, this is our new student Madeline Rose please intrudes yourself!"

"Um, I'm the new girl and that's all." The teacher sighed.

"Well you sit next to her." She pointed to the girl. I went and sat down to her.

"Hi, I'm Madeline." She looked at me creepy.

"Don't talk to me." Her deep creepy voice, is that even possible?

"Okay…," I looked away.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

Later, it was lunch I already had my own lunch. I looked around looking for somewhere to sit with. I saw that flirty guy. I may as well sit with him since he's the only one who wants to talk to me. I went to his table. His friends looked at me. I smirked.

"Well, can I sit here?" Benny smiled.

"Yeah, sure of course," I sat next to him. This is going to be weird. This blonde girl keeps staring at me and it's making me sick! If she doesn't stop staring in 40 seconds I will stand up and pimp slap! I sighed.

"Can you please stop staring at me? You know it's a bit of rude when someone is staring."

"I'm just surprised you sitting like…that." If you haven't notice I'm sitting weird. I don't sit normal…anymore.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, just…weird," She stopped staring at me.

"So what's your name? I'm Ethan, that's Erica, Sarah, and Rory."

"I'm Madeline, nice to meet you Ethan." Awkward silence begins. Still awkward silence, if this continues I'm just random blurt out saying I love L which it's true.

"Is this awkward silence going to continue or what because I'm 10.3 seconds saying something random?"

"Sorry, we're just trying to get use to you sitting like that." Sarah said.

"Well, if we going to be friends you better get use it. Oh, also what I eat." They nodded.

"What do you have in your lunch bag anyways?" I opened my lunch bag and put all my food on the table. They were shocked.

"Holy crap!" Rory said.

"This is not even lunch!" Sarah said.

"What do you have?"

"Oh nothing I just have cake, donuts, candy, brownies, cupcakes, and…banana." They were still shocked.

"You could get diabetes eating that!"

"Oh, don't worry I won't die by diabetes. I will die by Kira."

"Who?" I sighed.

"You won't get the joke if you watch Death Note."

"Can you even eat all that?"

"Hell yeah, I can if L can do I can too." Later after eating my lunch.

"How can a chick eat ALL of that?"

"The real question is…how she not fat eating that?"

"That my friend is the exactly same question I have for L." The school bell rings.

"Well should we be going?" They nodded. Sarah went up to me.

"Did your old school eat like that?"

"Yeah, we just love putting things in our mouths. And now I realized that sound dirty." I went to my class.

School is finally over for today. I was going home until someone called my name. I looked behind. Oh it's Ethan and Benny. Is it weird I think it's cute when they're together?

"Hey Madeline we thought you can hang out in my place well that's if you want to. So do you want?"

"Sure, I guess my boyfriend can wait a while. All we do is making out and make love." They looked at me weird. I follow them to Ethan's home. I went inside his house.

"Hey Ethan how was school? Oh who is this?" I really wanted to say is "I'm L bitch". But this town doesn't know anime so I can't say anything. How I know? Well it was quite obvious.

"I'm Madeline with teeth because I saw another Madeline and that girl don't have teeth." His mom smiled.

"Hey Madeline let's go to my room." I bet it's all geeky. We went inside his room. Whoop there is.

"You room looks like a nerd's room but since you are a nerd I'm ok with that." I sat down on his bed.

"So what's your boyfriend like and what's his name?" Benny asked.

"His name is Lawliet and he has black mess hair, pale white skin, and he looks like Jeff the killer only cuter. He's detective, a sexy detective."

"Your boyfriend is a detective?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah, girl,"

"You saying like he's on TV." Benny said.

"If you watch the show maybe you know him as well." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I smiled friendly.

"Ethan, we going on a date I already called Sarah so we'll be back." I heard the door closed.

"You need a babysitter?" Ethan sighed.

"Yes."

"That is sad bro, but if the babysitter is a girl then you may get laid."

"My babysitter is Sarah."

"Did I say laid? I meant hug." Ethan sighed. I heard the doorbell ring. We follow Ethan to get the door. I saw Sarah.

"Oh, hey Madeline you'll be at home."

"I was but I thought why not hang out here with my best friends." I turned around and I saw Rory. I jumped.

"Holy Jesus, where the hell did you came from?"

"Yeah that's a long story but I'm glad to see you Madeline!"

"Nice to see you too jump-scary ninja."

"Hey Madeline why not call your boyfriend so we could talk to him."

"Yeah, see how boyfriend's time account is he's not coming he's doing something serious with his boyfriend-I mean his suspect yeah…" I was patting my hair.

"Suspect?"

"Yeah he's detective, girl." I could tell this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: I don't even know what this story is anymore. I just completely wrote whatever. If you want me to continue please review and favorite or whatever to tell me makes more. Well, bye! **


End file.
